Stuck in the Cretaceous  Missing Reel 2
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Can be read alone.  Set after the end of the story, but before the epilogue, this fic tells the story of the fateful afternoon that effectively ends Connor's already unhappy marriage, and could threaten Abby and Danny's


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: This fic can be read without reading the main fic - it's set after the end of the story but before the epilogue. For those that haven't read "Stuck in the Cretaceous" (and why haven't you!) Basically, Abby and Danny spent 7 months stuck in the past together and became lovers. When they returned, they married and had two children, Nick and Hannah. They also had part custody of Danny's son from his previous marriage. Connor also married and has a daughter, Lucy... but as you will see, he is far from happy. Events in this fic finally spell the end of his marriage, and could threaten Abby's too ;)**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Abby. I only found out myself yesterday. I didn't realise this stag party was going to be an overnight stay." Danny said. Abby was furious with him. If she'd had more warning, she could have made some plans herself, maybe taken Nick and Hannah to visit their uncle Jack or something. But it was too late now. He knew she struggled to be on her own; even ten years on, she still had nightmares about her time in the Cretaceous.

"Well, I hope you don't expect me to pack a case for you!" she said.

"Abby..." Danny said, trying to put his arms around her, but she pulled away. He sighed. In the ten years that they had been married, they had rarely argued. Most people considered them the perfect couple now, although they had met some early on who didn't believe they would last. He gave up trying, and went off to throw together what he needed for his night away.

When he was packed and about to leave, he kissed Abby on the cheek. "I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

Abby closed her eyes. "Have a good time." She replied, and watched him walk out the door. Damn him! She thought. She started to tidy the house, taking her anger out on the vacuum cleaner. An hour or so later, her mood still hadn't improved. She had to get Nick to football practise, and then Hannah to her dance class, and both children were testing her patience. When she had finally dropped them off, she found herself alone for the first time in a long time.

She drove off down the road, not entirely sure where she was going at first. It was only when she turned the corner and found herself going down a familiar street that she realised she was heading to Connor's house. It had been a while since they'd spoken properly; they had been so busy at the ARC lately their paths rarely crossed. Connor was strictly computers and gadgets now, he didn't go out into the field very often. Neither did Abby, her experience of being trapped in the past for seven months had been more than enough for her. After taking time out to have the children, she had trained as a veterinary nurse and came back to the ARC to tend to the creatures. It would be nice to see Connor. She knew he was unhappy, and that he was only trying to make his marriage work for the sake of his daughter. Her own problems were nothing compared to his, and she decided it was time she was a proper friend to him.

It felt strange being in the home Connor shared with his wife. Connor had been delighted to see her, and practically pulled her inside. As he made coffee, she glanced around. Everything seemed to be Rachel's doing, there was nothing that said 'Connor' at all.

"So where are Rachel and Lucy today?" Abby asked.

"They've gone to Rachel's mum's. They always go on a Saturday. Where's Danny and your kids?"

"Kids are at football and dance lessons, Danny's gone off on a Stag weekend – bit of a sore point actually." Abby frowned, remembering how angry she was with Danny.

"Oh? He's gone off on that thing Becker organised? What's up, don't you trust him to behave?" Connor laughed.

"No it's not that. I hate being on my own, he knows that. I could have taken the kids down to Jack's or something. How come you haven't gone anyway? I thought all the blokes from the ARC were going?"

"Not my thing really, Abs. You know me." He said.

They spent the next half an hour catching up. Abby really felt for Connor, he was so incredibly unhappy. Abby had always felt Rachel had trapped Connor into getting married, deliberately forgetting her pill so she'd fall pregnant. After his mother had died, Connor had inherited her house and savings and he was pretty well off. Rachel knew this. Poor Connor had been so grateful that a woman actually wanted to be with him, he couldn't see what everyone else could; that Rachel only wanted Connor's money.

"Have you ever wondered how different things might have been if I hadn't gone through that anomaly and left you and Danny together?" Connor said suddenly.

"We wouldn't be here. Helen Cutter would have killed off the human race before it even evolved." Abby said.

"But what if Danny had gone after her instead? What if it had been us that spent seven months trapped in the Cretaceous?"

Abby sighed. "Danny and I often talked about this. He even thought that you and I would end up together when we got back."

"So did I." Connor said quietly. "We were just getting somewhere before that happened."

"Yeah, we were. Maybe we might have even sat down and talked and ..." Abby stopped. She didn't like the way this conversation was heading. Even after all this time, she had a feeling Connor still held a torch for her.

"Were you ever in love with me?" Connor asked.

"Would it change anything if I gave you the answer?" Abby hoped to evade answering altogether.

"No, but I'd just like to know if I was ever in with a chance with you."

She sighed. "I guess, yes, I was in love with you for a while."

Before she knew what was happening, Connor's lips were on hers. She should have pushed him away, and for a brief second she thought about doing it. But she felt her heart skip a beat, her stomach flip, and then she found herself kissing him back. His tongue traced across her lower lip, urging her to open her mouth, and when she allowed him entry she let out a whimper. This felt so good. Her own tongue tangled hungrily with his as she grabbed a handful of his hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer to her.

Connor broke the kiss first, breathing hard and staring at Abby. "Abby, I ..." he gasped.

"What the hell are we doing?" Abby said, her own breathing equally as hard as Connor's. Connor grabbed her right hand by the wrist and guided it to the bulge in his jeans. There was no mistaking how Connor felt right now.

"This is what you do to me." He said, his voice almost a growl. Abby's head was spinning. She knew she shouldn't be feeling like this. He unfastened his jeans and guided her hand inside his boxers, sighing as her fingers touched him. He then unfastened her jeans and slid his hand inside her knickers, pausing for a moment at her slick entrance before pushing a finger into her. Abby's breath hitched and her body trembled. She should stop this now before it went too far, but there was no denying how turned on she was either. Connor stood up. "If you want this as much as I think you do, then follow me." He began to walk towards the staircase, not looking back. He didn't need to, he knew she was following him upstairs.

They fell onto the bed, limbs entwined and mouths mashing together in frenzied lust. Both knew that they couldn't waste a single moment, and clothes were quickly discarded; tossed to the floor randomly. They had known each other for 14 years now, and all that repressed passion was finally manifesting itself.

Connor's mouth was on her naked breast straight away, his tongue flicking the hardened nipple. His hand slid between her legs and his fingers pushed into her wetness. Abby loved to be touched like this and she couldn't believe it was Connor doing it. Gasping his name, she reached out and took his erection in her hand, stroking him up and down. He groaned, and showed his appreciation by increasing the pace of his thrusting fingers.

"Connor. Please. I want you." Abby groaned. Somewhere inside her head, a voice was screaming no, but she ignored it. Connor shifted, and moved onto his back.

"I want you too, Abby. I've always wanted you." He sighed, pulling her to him. She straddled him, and leaned down to kiss him. He stroked her hair and caressed her breasts as she ground herself against him. "I want to make love to you, Abby."

"Connor, ssh! You talk too much." Abby placed her finger on his lips. If she couldn't hear his voice, it would make cheating on Danny easier somehow. Adjusting her position, she ground against him again but this time he slid into her. She opened herself wider than she was used to, finding Connor to be slightly bigger than Danny. When he was fully inside her, she pulled back. Connor grabbed her hips and thrust himself back into her with a force that surprised Abby. They moved together, breathing hard and gasping for air. Connor was the last person she thought would like it rough, but she wasn't complaining; far from it. She knew she would feel sore later, but it was a small price to pay. Connor shifted his hands to the point where they joined and applied pressure to her clit. "Connor! Fuck me!" She yelled out, she was so close now.

Connor rolled her onto her back, crushing her beneath him. A few more thrusts and he was ready to explode. "I love you!" he sobbed, emptying himself into her. Abby felt her body tingle and her hips buck as her lips mashed against his, her fingers digging into his back and allowing him to fill her willing body. They lay together for a few minutes, still joined, bodies glistening with sweat.

There was the unmistakeable sound of a door slamming and voices downstairs. "Shit!" Connor said, sitting up and looking at the clock. "She's early!"

"What?" Abby said.

"Rachel. She's home early." Connor was frantic. He was scrambling around trying to find his clothes. Footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"Daddy? Are you up here?" It was Lucy. The bedroom door was pushed open and Abby dived under the duvet. "Daddy! Why are you in bed? Are you feeling poorly?"

"Yes sweetheart. I was just having a little sleep." Connor said. "Where's mummy?"

"I'm here." Rachel said. She eyed the bed suspiciously. Despite the fact Abby was trying very hard to be still, it was obvious someone was there. Rachel pulled back the duvet to reveal Abby. Connor felt sick. "Lucy, go to your room." Rachel said calmly.

"But I want to see daddy." She protested.

"Sweetheart, do as your mummy said. I'll come in and see you later. I promise." Connor said. They waited until Lucy was out of the room. "Rachel, I can explain..."

"You don't need to explain, Connor. I can see exactly what's been going on here. Get your little whore out of my bed and then we need a serious chat."

Abby dressed as quickly as she could and glanced at Connor. "I'm sorry." She mouthed as she turned to leave.

"It's Abigail isn't it?" Rachel said. "I remember you and your husband coming to our wedding. I bet he'd be very interested to know what his wife's been up to."

Abby ran outside and got into her car, driving off as quickly as she could. She was shaking. Poor Connor was going to go through absolute hell, but maybe it was the push he needed to finally end his sham of a marriage. At least something good would come out of this mess. She had to pray that Rachel wouldn't tell Danny; it would devastate him. She felt like a complete bitch, she'd cheated on Danny just because she was angry with him for not telling her he was going away. It was stupid, and she vowed it would never happen again.

Pulling herself together, she headed back into town. She had to be back in "mum" mode shortly and collect her kids from their afternoon activities. Deciding to treat them to burgers and the cinema, she smiled. She had to put this afternoon out of her head completely as if it had never happened.


End file.
